Get Your Motor Runnin'
by lissianne
Summary: This story was inspired by Tony's (Andy) pic on a motorcycle. whoa


I own nothing of Major Crimes. I just borrow the characters from time to time.

All mistakes are my own.

This story was inspired by the picture of Tony on a bike. Whoa

Get Your Motor Runnin'

As the work day ended, Andy peeked his head in Sharon's office.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked.

"Of course, but I may have to meet you there. Paperwork, it never ends," she replied.

"Not tonight. You need to head home and get changed."

She looked down at her black Armani suit. "This isn't good enough?"

"You look gorgeous, but you'd pass for a librarian." He said with a grin, "Jeans, tank top and braid your hair, I have an image to maintain tonight."

Her mouth dropped open, but no words came out.

Andy pointed a finger at her, "I'll see you at 7. Don't make me wait." With a broad smile on his face, he turned on his heels and left.

Sharon stood staring after him long after he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

She rummaged through her closet and settled on a nice pair of jeans and a red knit sweater. "I haven't worn braids since grade school and I'm not about to start again now," she thought as she pinned her hair into a messy bun.

Promptly at 7, Andy appeared at her door. He looked her up and down and said, "beautiful, as always, but the hair has to go." He pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it fall back on her shoulders.

"I'll put it into a French braid," he offered.

She rolled her eyes.

"What? I have a daughter. I'm qualified."

She turned her back to him and obliged

"Don't move. If you keep moving, I'm going to lose it," he said as he twisted the last strand into place.

They heard Rusty's door open.

"Rusty, what's going on?" Sharon called.

"I was wondering the same thing," he mumbled as he entered the kitchen. Rusty poured a bowl of cereal and reached for the milk.

"I'm trying to save your mother some frustration," Andy explained.

"So you're saving us all from frustration," Rusty smirked as he tried to open the milk jug.

"The cap is on crooked. You just need to put a little muscle into it, kid." Andy gave the cap a hard twist.

Sharon admired the physique that was kept too well hidden under dress shirts, suits, and suspenders. The tight jeans and black t-shirt had her thinking casual Fridays might not be a bad thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As they stood on the sidewalk, Sharon shook her head," no way am I getting on that thing."

She stared wide eyed at the Harley in front of her. It was certainly not the mode of transportation she expected.

"Look, if you hate it, I'll bring you right back." Andy promised. "But until you experience all that power between your legs and the wind in your hair, you'll never understand."

"You mean if we survive, you'll bring me back."

"It's great. You'll be relaxed. It gets the creative juices flowing. Trust me." He winked.

Reluctantly, she agreed. "Let's get your motor runnin'"

"Head out on the highway." He laughed.

They rode along the coast, his arm occasionally resting on her knee. She found herself enjoying the closeness riding bitch afforded her. Riding bitch, she was pretty sure that was the correct term. She giggled a bit at the thought.

They pulled into a dive of a restaurant known for their delicious chicken dinners and little else. The parking lot was full. Sharon was relieved though she feigned disappointment.

Andy said," I can squeeze into this tight spot. That's the great thing about a bike, I can slide it right in."

They ordered a boxed chicken dinner to go. Andy took her to a park not far away where they found the perfect spot for a picnic dinner.

Sharon had a chicken wing and agreed it was quite delectable. Andy was finishing his slaw when Sharon asked, "can I give you a piece?" She looked in the box.

"There's quite a few wings here on top," She took a sip of her soda.

"I'm a leg and breast man," Andy said.

Snort laughing a soda can be a lesson in humility Sharon learned.

"What? You asked. " Andy laughed as he handed her a napkin.

"You need to try a biscuit," he said. "They're the best."

"No thanks, I'm not much of a bread eater," she said.

"Oh but you'll love these, especially drizzled with honey."

He opened a packet and let it drip across the biscuit.

"Mmmm, you are so right, these are unbelievable," she said, "but now I'm a sticky mess."

"Just lick your fingers, or better yet let me lick your fingers." Andy flashed his crooked smile.

Sharon felt the heat rising on her cheeks.

"Or you could just use a wet nap." He opened the package and took her hand. Gently he began wiping her fingers.

One finger at a time, slowly, and thoroughly. When he was finished, he dried her fingers with a regular napkin and kissed her hand.

She sat mesmerized. It's unfortunate it didn't drip down her neck, onto chest and into her lap, she thought. She hoped she only thought it, though the look in his eyes left her to wonder.

"If you want, I can take you home now. Unless you have other ideas," he said.

She whispered in his ear. "My creative juices are flowing, I think I can come up with a few."

The End **wink wink**


End file.
